


Maybe THIS Time Things Will Work for Fantine

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Les Misérables References, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i'll add more tags if anything happens but idk if i'll get that far lol, trying to stick to the series a little bit with events that happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America Singer, subbing for her best friend Marlee Tames as the accompanist at the school auditions, was totally not expecting to meet her soul mate there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

When people turned 18 years of age, the first words their soul mate would ever say to the, would appear on their skin. It was common knowledge, of course, and it had been happening for longer than anyone could remember. So it came as no surprise to America Singer when she woke up to find the words forever tattooed on her lower back. She was, however, surprised by what the words said. In curly, neat handwriting, it read _I actually happen to enjoy singing that song, thank you very much_. Huh, America thought to herself, guess my soul mate will be a singer. The thought made her groan- of course her soul mate would be a singer. 

When Celeste woke up on her 18th birthday, she immediately went to the mirror to find her words. In a messy scrawl of handwriting, she read the words  _Surprised you'd want to sing on the docks, honestly_ scribbled around her upper arm. Was that a song, Celeste wondered, or did they mean a location? She sighed and figured she'd just have to find out.

 

America hurried to the large auditorium, cursing herself for agreeing to sub for her best friend, Marlee Tames. Marlee had called her the night before, begging Mer to sub for her at the auditions in the morning. When asked why, Marlee had responded that she was staying overnight in the next town over, with her boyfriend Carter. She was the accompanist to the students trying out for the college musical, and America had reluctantly agreed- only because Marlee was her best friend. So, America found herself at 8am, running to the other side of the campus from her dorm. She had had to wake up extra early in order to make sure she could get there early.

At 8:30, only 15 minutes before it would officially start, she ran onto the stage to warm up on the piano. Surprisingly, a few students were already there, warming up their voices and rehearsing the specific part they were going to sing. At 8:45, after America had finished her scales, Mrs Schreave strode into the room, taking a seat closer to the front, dead center. "Okay people, let's get started. Ladies first- so let's begin with Madame Thenadier, then Eponine, then Cosette, and lastly, Fantine. First up: Digger, Tenile."

Around 9:30, after the final girl auditioned for Cosette (a girl name Elise Whisks that America used to know from high school), Mrs Schreave called the first girl for Fantine. "Newsome, Celeste." She called out. A girl with dark skin and long brown hair and intense brown eyes approached America to give her the sheet music for Lovely Ladies (On The Docks).

"Surprised you'd want to sing on the docks, honestly." Mer replied nonchalantly. Celeste's eyes widened before narrowing. She responded, "I actually happen to enjoy singing that song, thank you very much." The two girls stared at each other in surprise for a moment, before Celeste strode to take center stage and begin her audition. After, she passed America and said, "We'll discuss this after." In total surprise, Mer simply nodded, stunned.

Afterwards, Mrs Schreave had stood to talk to all the students there, who were watching her with a mixture of nerves and excitement. "Tomorrow, the boys will audition for the roles of Jean Valjean, Javert, Marius Pontmercy, Monsieur Thenadier, Gavroche, and Enjolras. I will email all of you who auditioned today who got what part. You're dismissed." As the students all started to start talking to their friends excitedly, walking to the exit, Celeste walked to America. After preparing herself mentally, she lifted up the sleeve of her blue shirt, and showed her words scribbled on her arm.

"I'm Celeste. I suppose you are my soul mate?" She asked carefully, her tone rather cold. "What do your words say?" Despite her composure and her cold tone, she was very nervous. What if this girl's words didn't match? What if she didn't like Celeste from rumors? She knew she wasn't always a very pleasant person, but she was hoping to make a good first impression on her possible soul mate.

"Well, um," America stood up and turned around, lifting her shirt briefly to show her own words. America pulled down her shirt, turned to face Celeste, and nodded hesitantly. "I'm America, but you can call me Mer. I guess you're mine, too?" She trailed off. Honestly, Mer was surprised her soul mate was female. She'd only ever dated boys, but, looking back, she'd always had interest in girls as well. 

"I don't have a class until 2pm. Would you like to join me for some coffee?" Celeste asked after a moment of silence, keeping her features composed. Her body language, however, suggested that she was fairly nervous, which allowed America to relax a little. If this beautiful and tall woman was nervous about talking to  _her_ , then she could make it through this.

"Sure, I-I'd love to." She smiled at her. After America got her stuff packed up, the duo walked out together, and Celeste led the way to a nice hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. 


	2. The Start of Somethin New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date and introduction of friends

When they arrived at the coffee shop, there was no line at all. Celeste ordered black coffee, while America opted for a latte. After getting their drinks, they settled in at a table next to the large window. After taking a few sips in awkward silence, America cleared her throat.

"So... what are you majoring in?"

"Fashion and business. I want to work in the movie industry, designing the costumes, and make sure I get paid properly." Celeste responded, her face darkening in the last words.

"Uh... what?" America asked, a bit confused. "Don't most people get paid properly?"

"Oh sure. But just to be absolutely sure, I want to know  _exactly_ what I am doing." Celeste explained. "What about you? What's your major?"

"Music and teaching. I want to be able to teach music to kids, no matter where they're from. No one shouldn't be allowed to learn music just because they can't afford it." America said with determination. She'd had that goal ever since she got kicked out of the music program because her family couldn't afford to pay for it anymore. Celeste raised a dark eyebrow, looking vaguely amused.

"Well, that's awfully ambitious of you, America."

"Oh, please call me Mer. That's what most people call me. I still can't believe my parents named me that..." America mumbled the last bit, her ears turning red. Celeste chuckled at her embarrassment. 

"Alright,  _Mer_. What's your family like? Where are you from?" Celeste asked, actually interested in finding out more. She usually avoided people, finding them petty and naive. But she thought there may be something to this girl, something she might come to love with enough time. America groaned at the mention of her family, but she smiled.

"I have an older brother and sister, and a younger brother and sister. I know, right? And I'm from North Carolina."

"Wow, you're a long way from home. Why are you at UCLA?"

"I wanted to travel, and get away, you know? And I mean, you really can't get much farther than LA- at least, in the US." America laughed, a pleasant sound of genuine happiness. "What about you?"

 "I'm from Philadelphia, and I have an older sister." Celeste rolled her eyes at the mention and sighed, taking another drink of coffee.

"I take it you two don't get along, huh?" America asked cautiously. Sometimes, family issues weren't the best thing to talk about when first meeting someone.

"Well, that's a bit of an understatement. Anyway, she goes to Harvard, so I don't have to worry about bumping into her."

"Harvard?!" America gasped. "That's so expensive! And so elite! Oh, she must love it there."

"I'm sure she's partying it up in whatever sorority she's in." Celeste said bitterly.

"Are you part of a sorority?"

"No way. People don't like me, and I don't like them. I live on my own, just off campus. What about you?"

"Well, I live in the dorms right now- my best friend Marlee is my roommate."

"How did you manage to do that?" Celeste asked, slightly surprised. America just shrugged. "We asked."

Celeste glanced at her phone, and sighed irritably. "Crap, it's 1:40, and I need to be at my class by 2. Exchange numbers?" She asked America. Mer pulled out her flip phone (very old flip phone), and they exchanged numbers. "Here, take a selfie with me," Celeste instructed, and they put their heads together in a quick selfie. "Well, I will talk to you later, soul mate," Celeste said, before hurrying out of the cafe.

As soon as she was gone, America called up Marlee. "You are never going to believe what just happened!"

"What? Did the rehearsal go well?" Marlee asked.

"Yes, they went fine- a little  _too_ fine. I met my soul mate!" Marlee gasped.

"Well, details! What's he like? Is he handsome? Do I know him?" Marlee fired off questions, obviously thrilled for her.

"Uh, well, for starters, it's a she. Her name's Celeste Newsome, and she is absolutely  _gorgeous_ , Marlee!" America sighed, happy to finally be able to freak out about how stunning her soul mate really was. It was simply a miracle that she could be America's soul mate.

"Wait... I didn't even know you were into girls," Marlee said, her words carefully chosen. America's heart did a back flip- what if Marlee didn't like her anymore?

"Um, I mean, I've always thought girls were really great, and stuff, and super pretty, but I've never realized how much I liked them? I don't know, Marlee. Anyway, do you know her at all?" America tried to change the topic of discussion a little bit.

"I'm surprised you  _haven't!_ " Marlee said in response, and America could tell she was rolling her eyes. "She's only one of the most popular girls at school!"

"You know I don't pay attention to that crap," America sighed in exasperation.

"She's nicknamed the Ice Queen- or Elsa, occasionally." Marlee giggled. "She's really cold to most people, and is brutal. She's like, really determined to be the best, I think. Do you know Anna Farmer? Anna once slapped her for saying something rude, and got in a _load_ of trouble for it." America considered this over.

"She seemed okay to me.." America responded.

 

As Celeste made her way to her class, she called her closest friend, Bariel Pratt.

"B, you will  _not_ believe what just happened." Celeste said at once, with as much of a dramatic air as she could put into the words as possible.

"What?" B asked, clearly just waking up after a long night. Celeste reflected that she was probably hung over as well, but continued on.

"I just met my soul mate!"

"O.M.G  _no way_! Who is it?" Bariel asked, seeming to wake up a bit more.

"It's this music major, America Singer. Know her?" Between Celeste and Bariel, they knew almost the entire student body of UCLA.

"I think I've heard of her before? I know her friend Marlee, who talks about her a lot," Bariel supplied.

"Oh so helpful, B, thanks." Celeste said sarcastically.

"Hey, I just woke up! You should be grateful I even took this call," Bariel grumbled. Celeste sighed, vaguely irritated.

"Go back to bed, B. I'll text you later." Celeste said, hanging up quickly before shooting a death glare at a boy who dared to wolf whistle at her as she passed.

 

A few hours later, Celeste found herself staring at her phone, wondering if she should text America or not. What if America didn't text? Well, that could be a deal breaker, Celeste jokingly thought to herself. Finally, she settled on just sending a neutral greeting.

_Hey Mer it's Celeste. What's up?_

After hitting send, Celeste waited impatiently for a response back. Her phone buzzed, but it was only from a sort-of friend, Camille.

 _hey elsa r u gonna come on sat_ was all her text said. Celeste made a face at the nickname Elsa. For heaven's sake, they didn't look  _anything_ alike! Elsa was white, with white hair, and blue eyes. Celeste was half African American with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She absolutely hated being compared to the stupid Disney character.

 _Duh. And stop calling me that!_ Celeste texted back. A brief moment after, her phone buzzed again, and she eagerly checked the message.

 _Hey Celeste! Not much. Working on hw. wbu?_ America had responded.

 _What hw does a music major have? Writing original sheet music?_ Celeste wrote back teasingly.

_Ha ha, very funny._

_Anyway, are you busy on thurs afternoon? we should go on another coffee date. my treat,_ Celeste added, hoping that the offer would help America want to go.

_Sure, sounds good. same place?_

_Don't worry, I'll pick you up. Just send your address and I'll call when I'm out front_

_cool, thanks. see u then._

Celeste sighed and fell dramatically onto her bed. Suddenly the thought hit her-  _what would she wear?!_ Instantly she called Bariel. "B, get your butt here now, I need you for fashion." She said quickly, before hanging up, to start pulling out clothes.

 

Meanwhile, America was freaking out with Marlee, who had gotten back in town around noon.

"What are you gonna wear, Ames?!" Marlee gasped, eyes widening.

"Can't I just wear like jeans and a t shirt?" America asked, never one for fashion. Marlee sighed, wondering how on earth a fashionista and America were soul mates.

"Um,  _no,_ America! Here, I can lend you something fancier."

"But it's just coffee! Why should I get all dressed up? I want her to like me for who I am, fashion choices and all." America said stubbornly. Marlee groaned, and America grinned at her.

"It's not 'just coffee', America! It's a coffee  _date_! At least  _try_ to make a good impression!" Marlee emphasized her words, looking pleadingly at her. America knew how much Marlee enjoyed dressing her up ("It's the red hair! I never get to work with that!"), so she figured it was only fair.

"Okay, fine, you can dress me up like a Barbie doll." America relented, and Marlee cheered.

"Oooo, I'll have to do some make up, too! And work with your hair, and..." America tuned out the rest of Marlee's ramblings, lying on her bed. There was no way that looking nice would make Celeste like her. She'd have to be able to talk right, and all that crap that sophisticated people expect. America's stomach churned with nerves. There was no way this was going to go well. Maybe they weren't  _actually_ soul mates. Her dad would support her, but her mom and older brother would be disappointed (and, in Kota's case, disgusted). Maybe they should just call the whole thing off...

"Hello, earth to America?" Marlee waved a hand in front of her face, jerking Mer from her thoughts.

"Sorry, Mar. Just.. are you okay with this? With me going out with a girl?" America asked, not trying to dance around the question. Many people in her home town were homophobic, which was why the only person who knew she had a thing for boys and girls was her dad. Marlee rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips, and looked down at America fiercely.

"America Singer. I am your  _best friend_ , and I  _love you._ I will always support you. And if Miss Ice Queen breaks your heart, I'll break her face." Marlee told her, dead serious. Relief washed through America, untying some anxiety knots.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" America sighed with a smile.

"Oh, please, you totally had to get a lot of good karma to get  _me_ as a best friend." Marlee teased, and America threw a pillow at her. "Hey, don't hit my hair!" Marlee squealed, jumping away and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, in case y'all are wondering, this is how I imagine the girls (or at least the girls mentioned so far lol)  
> Celeste: this mix of Zoe Saldana & Kravitz, idk haha. like Kravitz's youthfulness, and sassy expression face, but Saldana's regalness in posture along with her figure.  
> America: Alexandra Daddario with red hair  
> Marlee: a younger Natalie Dormer  
> Bariel: younger Scarlet Johansson, with longer and paler hair.
> 
> and that's it really lol  
> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So... should I add more? I kind of want to give Celeste a backstory, but I don't know. What do you think? Also, any mistakes are mine as this has not been edited by anyone. I don't own the characters or the series.


End file.
